


De Seconda

by RHGroeninga



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Mystery, secret crossover
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHGroeninga/pseuds/RHGroeninga
Summary: Tilburg, Nederland, 2008Oneshot, secret crossover.





	De Seconda

**Tilburg, Nederland, 2008**

Haar lippen glimlachten weemoedig, haar ogen hielden haar geheimen slecht verborgen. Misschien draaide ze daarom zo snel weer weg.

Achter haar kap was alleen het tipje van haar neus nog te zien, maar haar rug was recht en stijf, haar handen waren achter haar rug geklapt als die van een officier die zijn troepen inspecteert en toen Ernst een ogenblik later haar stem weer hoorde was het enkel om hun unit aan hun missie te herinneren. “Onze taak is nu Van der Bergen te ontmaskeren, en dan onszelf zo spoedig mogelijk weer van het terrein te verwijderen. Niemand mag de Ordes beïnvloeding ook maar vermoeden. Onthou: wij zijn bezoekers van de expo, we hebben de posters in de stad gezien en waren nieuwsgierig naar wat de nieuwste technologie zoal te bieden heeft.”

“Zorg dat ze je zien, maar niet dat ze je merken.” sprak Amanda vanuit de duisternis links van Ernst. De Seconda keek haar aan en knikte. Het was één van de vele leuzen die de pupillen binnen de Orde dagelijks naar hun hoofd geslingerd kregen – voor een organisatie die vrijheid en individualiteit als hoogste doel had, was het lichtelijk bespottelijk hoeveel spreuken en dogma’s de Assassijnen wel niet hadden. Echter, Ernst kon er niet omheen dat velen hiervan een kern van waarheid bevatten; zo ook deze. Mensen zagen tientallen, dan niet honderden andere mensen op een dag; zo lang je binnen het plaatje paste was er niemand die daadwerkelijk naar je keek.

Ze zaten op het dak van één van de oude gebouwen van de binnenstad en keken neer op de exhibitieruimte: een groot, na-oorlogs gebouw met grote, hoge ramen die veel licht op de donkere kasseien van de stoep onder hen schenen. De antieke dakpannen hulden hun unit echter in schaduw, verborgen voor de bezoekers die als mieren rond de ingang van de expo krioelden.

“Ga nu, jullie kennen jullie taak.” commandeerde hun Seconda. “Ik wacht op jullie morgen op het bureau. Veel succes, en moge het lot en het geluk met jullie zijn.”

“ _May the Force be with you too_ , Seconda.” grapte Ernst, en hun Seconda wierp hem een vermanende blik, al bemerkte Ernst ook dat ze haar glimlach niet helemaal voor zichzelf kon houden. Zijn baas sprak vaak alsof ze in een fantasy-verhaal thuishoorde in plaats van in de echte wereld, en ze had het meestal niet eens door, dus kon Ernst het niet laten elke keer in een filmquote te antwoorden.

Hij, Amanda, Kelly en Naïr gleden van de achterkant van het gebouw via een brandtrap, een vensterbank en de overkapping van een terras in een verlaten steegje, er goed oplettend dat ze hun kleding niet besmeurden. Vandaaruit spreidden ze zich over de duistere straatjes van het centrum, om allemaal via een andere route en op een ander tijdstip de expo te betreden.


End file.
